


Polyamory

by teahongjoongcup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO, Emotional, F/M, Polyamory, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teahongjoongcup/pseuds/teahongjoongcup
Summary: Warnings: Polyamory. Emotional. Trauma. Angst with a fluff ending. Parents being abusive. CEO Woo and CEO Hongjoong.Ship: Woo Do Hwan x Kayla x Kim Hongjoong
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Polyamory

Warnings: Polyamory. Emotional. Trauma. Angst with a fluff ending. Parents being abusive. CEO Woo and CEO Hongjoong.

Ship: Woo Do Hwan x Kayla x Kim Hongjoong

\----

Woo sits down next to Kayla and wraps his arm around her shoulder as he leans back and watches TV before asking her softly "How was your day?" 

Kayla leans her head on his shoulder and whispers softly "It was good, it was challenging though." Woo hummed softly and started to play with Kayla's hair and whispered "How was it challenging, honey?"

Kayla nuzzles into Woo's neck and whispers "My coworker was being mean to me." Woo puts his head on hers gently and whispers "Do you want me to do something about it?" 

Kayla shakes her head gently and whispers "No, I'm just a dishwasher. You're the owner and technically my boss. If the others saw you being nice to me it'll ruin your reputation." 

Woo kisses Kayla's forehead gently and whispers softly "I'll gladly ruin it if it means you'll be treated right." Kayla blushes and leans up pressing her lips against his gently. 

Hongjoong pushes himself off the wall of the hallway and licks his lips softly before going back to the shared bedroom and sits down on the bed and gets it phone out and texts Woo 

I can go uncover and work beside her and keep her safe. 

It wasn't until a few moments later he got a message back from Woo

Alright. I'll make it happen.

Next Morning

Hongjoong stood beside Kayla as he washed the dishes with her. He couldn't help but observe her as he worked. She was quiet and shy and she looked so uncomfortable when other co-workers walked past her they even went as far as bumping into her and glaring and hissing at her. 

Whenever that happened Hongjoong would growl and glare at them, which seemed to scare them off. 

It wasn't long after that they're shift ended together and Hongjoong grabbed her hand as they walked to his car and spoke softly "You can always ask me or Woo to make you a job spot in the building, I don't like seeing you suffer and neither was Woo. Why didn't you come to us?"

Kayla, Woo and Hongjoong had meant in middle school and they all became best friends the moment they meant. Hongjoong remembers when she was bullied back then too and any time he or Woo would try to fix it she always told them not to worry.

Kayla plays with her finger and whispers softly "Hongjoong, I'm just the type of person to be walked all over on. I don't mean anything to anyone. It's okay if I suffer."

Hongjoong grips the wheel of his car and pulls over the moment she spoke those words and hits the wheel in anger over and over until his hand was bloodily and his face became red and looked over at her with a glare "No, you mean something to me and Woo. Why do you talk about yourself like this?" 

Kayla tears up and looks down at her lap and spoke softly "I just- I've always been like this. I've always let people walk all over me, because I know they're hurting and they need to let it out." 

Hongjoong puts his bloodily beat up hand over on top of hers and whispers "That still doesn't mean you need to put up with the hate-ness they have. It's not healthy. It's hurting you. Kayla why?" He began to cry as he cupped her face gently. 

Kayla starts crying softly and grabs his hands and whispers "My parents told me, It's the only thing I'm good for, that I don't matter. That no one will ever care about me. That even if I scream or beg or cry no one will ever save me."

Hongjoong kisses her forehead, tears rolling down his face and whispers softly "I'll save you. Woo will save you. You no longer have to suffer alone." 

Hongjoong pulls her head up and whispers "Even if I have to save you from the burning pits of hell, I'll become a demon to just save you." 

Kayla puts her face in his neck and sobs softly. 

Ring. Ring. Ring

Hongjoong answers his phone knowing it was Woo. 

Woo: "where are you?"

Hongjoong: "We're on the side of the road of Hwa's River. Come quickly" 

With that he hung up the phone and pulled Kayla into his lap and whispered "Woo will be here soon." 

Fast Forward to a few moments later

Woo rushes out of his car not even turning it off as he runs over to Hongjoong's car and opens the car and slides in the empty seat and looks at Kayla on Hongjoong's lap. 

Before he could ask what happened. Hongjoong started to explain, after he explained everything Woo started crying and reached over and cups Kayla's tear stained face and leans over to kiss her lips softly as she sleeps. 

She fell asleep crying her eyes out.

Woo spoke softly as he watched her sleep. "And I too would turn into a demon just to save you."


End file.
